Thomas' Halloween Adventures
Thomas' Halloween Adventures is a US DVD release featuring four sixth season episodes,five-fifth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin, one restored first season episode, one restored third season episode, two restored second season episodes narrated by George Carlin, one-seventh season episode narrated by Michael Brandon, and two songs. DescriptionEdit PEEP! PEEP! Celebrate Halloween with Thomas and his friends...tricks and treats abound! Are there really ghosts in the fog and mist on the Island of Sodor? Thomas, Toby and Henry believe there are! But things are not what always as they appear. Gordon and Percy encounter other mysteries on the Island. Can Thomas help explain them? Join all of your Island of Sodor friends as they solve Halloween mysteries that are exciting all year round! EpisodesEdit #Scaredy Engines #Haunted Henry #Stepney Gets Lost #Thomas Gets Tricked #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Jack Frost #Diesel's Devious Deed #Percy's Ghostly Trick #Duncan Gets Spooked #Toby's Discovery #Gordon and the Gremlin #The Fogman #Bad Day at Castle Loch #Percy and the Haunted Mine SongsEdit #Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo #Engine Roll Call Bonus FeaturesEdit *Character Gallery from Percy Saves the Day *Read-Along Story: "The Great Race" from Hooray for Thomas *Learn to Count from Salty's Secret TriviaEdit *This and Mud Glorious Mud are the only releases to have George Carlin and Alec Baldwin credited in the New Series intro as well as the only George Carlin and Alec Baldwin releases to feature the New Series intro, transitions, and end credits. *This is the first time George Carlin's narration of "Thomas Gets Tricked" was released on DVD since it was seen on the Shining Time Station episode Stacy Forgets Her Name. *Despite the contents of the disc being from the New Series at the beginning and end, all episodes, and the song Boo Boo Choo Choo, are from the Classic Series. *The title card for "Diesel's Devious Deed" reads "Diesel's Devilish Deed" but is still referred to by its original name on the back cover. *The Fogman is also parsed as "The Fog Man" for this release. The 2014 re-release corrects this on the back cover. *This is the first US DVD to feature remastered color of Season 5 episodes. *This is the first time out of all of Universal Studios re-releases not to have a logo after the credits ended. Instead of showing the logo after the credits is almost over, it pauses and then replaces it with the Season 8 Blank Credits at the end of the credits. This might have been to prevent the 1999-2006 Hit Entertainment Logo from popping up after credits is over. *The slip cover of the 2018 re-release has a glow-in-the-dark cover that uses an outline of a CGI image of Thomas. This also marks the first re-release to be helped distributed by 9Story Media Group same style has also been used for various other DVD's around Wal-Mart for the 2018 Halloween season, but the DVD itself is the 2015 version, which was originally helped distributed by Hit Entertainment. GoofsEdit *The credits mistake Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell as the music composers for Bad Day at Castle Loch; their score was replaced by Robert Hartshorne and Ed Welch's score. The episode is also titled "A'Bad Day at Castle Loch" in the credits. *There appears to be a copy of Emily's image behind Thomas on the covers of some releases. *In the credits, Robyn Charteris is credited as "Robin Charteris" and Robin Kingsland is credited as "Robert Kingsland." *The back cover lists "2 Sing-Along Song" instead of "2 Sing-Along Song's." *On the front cover Thomas's lamp appears to be cut off a bit. *Emily appears on the front cover despite not appearing in any episodes. DVD PacksEdit *Thomas' Halloween Adventures and Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature *Thomas Gets Tricked and Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS